


Fruitful Encounter

by rocketpen



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, and lots of fruits, fruits, stay healthy and hydrated kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpen/pseuds/rocketpen
Summary: Saaya visits a restaurant in the tropics. While trying various different fruits she never had, she develops some feelings for a certain waitress.





	Fruitful Encounter

The restaurant looked like it was cut out of a postcard, a small and nice building tucked off the main road where she’d come from. Saya felt it calling to her, that she needed to go inside. So she followed her heart and went inside. 

Strange that there wasn’t anyone inside though. She thought it was in a good spot, located just right next to the ocean. Saya thought the location was romantic. 

The restaurant had an open wall that showed the beachside. There was a nice salty breeze that blew through the restaurant. It was very romantic. 

“Miss? How many?” someone asked. Saya looked at who had spoken. 

She thought her heart had stopped right in that moment. 

Handsome, dashing, beautiful, red. They were all the words Saya would have used to describe the woman in front of her. 

It took her a moment to realize that she had yet to answer back. 

“O-one,” she said.

* * *

 

Saya looked at the menu, but she couldn’t concentrate. She kept looking back and forth between the menu, and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. 

The waitress looked at her and thinking Saya’s staring was her being ready, she made her way over to her table. Saya began to panic, eyes going back to the menu. 

“What would you like, miss?” the waitress asked, taking out her pen from her pocket with a smooth flourish. Saya felt like licking her lips. 

She buried her head into the menu, scanning for an item. "I'd like a coconut," she ordered. She hadn’t had one yet since coming to this island. She was a little curious. The waitress nodded, her unruly crimson locks bobbing slightly with the movement. Saya took this moment to read the nametag.    
  
Tomoe.

"Excuse me for a moment.” Tomoe walked away, Saya’s eyes following every motion. She watched Tomoe make her way outside to the trees that lined the restaurant. She watched, her breath hitching as Tomoe rolled up her sleeves up to her elbows and Saya could see exactly what her waitress was hiding underneath those layers of clothes. 

Without any other word, Tomoe began to climb the tree. Saya felt sweat rolling down her face as she watched, unable to tear her eyes away.    
Never had Saya felt like she was jealous of tree than right now. 

* * *

 

“Anything else you’d like, miss?” 

Saya looked back at the menu. "Excuse me, what's a, um..." She pointed at the item, too embarrassed to even pronounce the name. She took a sip of her newly obtained coconut drink to cool down.   
  
Tomoe nodded. "That's the star apple,” she said, and Saya was confused. It wasn’t what the name was on the menu. When Saya took a look at Tomoe, she saw Tomoe had a slight blush on her face as well. It made Saya’s heart beat even faster than it already was. 

Tomoe cleared her throat, and reached inside her coat, taking out a very round fruit. She put it down in front of her. Saya hesitantly touched it. Soft. And squishy. It was almost like--

"Lots of milk," Tomoe intoned solemnly.

* * *

 

“Would you like anything else, miss?” 

Saya quickly put down the star apple she was eating with a spoon and squinted back at the menu. One of the words caught her attention. "Excuse me, what is, um, this one?"   
  
Tomoe nodded sagely, having understood without even seeing what Saya was pointing at. "Excuse me for a moment, I'll show you." She walked away to the kitchen. Saya fiddled with her fingers in her lap, suddenly feeling nervous at what her stud of a waitress was going to bring out this time.   
  
The kitchen doors burst open, and Tomoe came walking out with the biggest fruit Saya had ever seen. It was so big she had to carry it over her shoulder, but she carried it without a sweat on her face. She put it down in front of Saya and the table shook with a loud thud. "This," Tomoe began gravely, "is a durian. It has a very strong smell."   
  
Saya felt herself shaking as a strong pungent smell assaulted her nose. Was it the durian she was smelling, or Tomoe? She didn't know, nor was she sure she wanted to know.

How can I not want to climb her like she did that tree, Saya thought. 

* * *

 

"Is there anything else you'd like," Tomoe asked, staring deep into Saya's azure eyes that were like the ocean just outside the restaurant they were in.   
  
Saya stared back at Tomoe, licking her lips. "More star apples please."

Tomoe stared back at her before she nodded again. “Understood.” 

Without another word, she unbuttoned the suit jacket she’d been wearing and flung it open, revealing all the star apples strapped to her hot lean body. When she talked, her voice was low and husky, like she had carried about twenty of those giant durian fruits all at once. “Which one would you like?”    
Saya inhaled sharply. 

" _ All _ of them."

**Author's Note:**

> the star apple is also known as the "tiddy fruit" :D thanks for reading! :)


End file.
